batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin: Revolution
'''Robin: Revolution '''is a 2014 game developed by Warner Brothers with the Unreal Engine. It is rated '''T '''for Blood, Violence, and Minor Suggestive Themes. Development Following the financial success of Batman:Arkham City, Warner Brothers began work on a sequel. While pitching ideas, somebody mentioned the popularity of Robin and WB began developing a Robin game, the Batman game taking higher priority. However, the screenplay was approved in late 2012 and production began. Gameplay Story Mode Explanations The story begins with a young Bruce falling in with the bats. He wakes up, revealing its a dream. However, a young Dick Grayson has entered Batman's room with a pressing question, asking Bruce Wayne why he adopted him. Bruce says he had been afraid Dick would be lost to crime. The two see the batsignal in the sky, and Dick unzips his jacket to reveal the Robin insignia. Seven Years Later Nightwing is standing on a gargoyle overlooking Wayne Enterprises, wtaching Bruce Wayne and his girlfriend flirt aimlessly. He speaks into the communicator, telling Bruce the perimeters are secure. However, Dick sees a silent alarm go off, whispers "Or Not" and rushes to check it out. Dick lands in the lobby, to find a bunch of common thugs who he quickly rounds up. However he then discovers aht the doors and windows were locked- it was a diversion! Bruce and the partygoers are surrounded on the roof by a group of assasins lead by a mysterious masked man. As Bruce prepares to lose his secret identity to save his associates, Red Hood suddenly parachutes down, telling the man they have unfinished business. Red Hood fights the assasins and is about to fight the masked man when he brings out a crowbar. Jason finds himself reexeperiencing the memories of his death, before charging the man for a deathblow. However, the man dissapears in a puff of smoke. Nightwing finally arrives, saying "What'd I Miss?" before saying in disbelief "Jason?!" Robins Unite Red Robin is cruising through teh streets when he sees a mugging. He gives cjase, before rounding them up. Damian Wayne drops in. After some initial bickering, he agrees to receive the mission briefing from Batman. Cut to the Batcave, where the Robins listen intently to Batman as he explains the increasing need to take out thsi mystery man, who is commanding crime rings all over the country. When asked why he's there, Jason replies he has a score to settle. As the Robins prepare their respective vehicles, the alarms go off- somebody has broken into the Batcave. Batman realizes at the party the Masked man released an invisible gas which planted a microspcopic tracking device into the guests. As he struggles to change into Wayne, Damian and Dick go to check it out. Unsheathed Damian and Dick enter the halls of Wayne Manor, cautiously as they are surrounded by thugs. The two fight the enemies, but return to find that Bruce is missing. As Dick says "Where are Jason and Tim?" Red Robin and Red Hood are struggling to follow the villains in a helicopter. The helicopter crashs inthe outskirts of Gotham, where they accidentally disrupt a ceremony conducted by Black Mask with Poison Ivy's help. The two close the operation before Dick and Damian arrive, saying they know where the masked man went. Turning Up The Heat Tim, Dick, Jason, and Damian drop into Talia Al' Ghul's lair, where they ask for her assistance. Talia tells them she would, but they simply cannot pass of an oppurtunity like this. Damian says "Mother!' before they black out. Dick, Jason, and Tim wake up to fidn their about to be submitted to teh same process used on batman to create Damian. Attendants are stripping them (Don't worry, shirts off only) but they break free and take out the lieautenants. Meanwhile, Talia is trying to brainwash Damian. He asks her about the clone of him, but she smiles and ignores. Side Missions Free Mode Memories Arena Vendors Voices Reception Consoles DLC Packs/Exclusives Soundtrack Sequels Trivia *Cover Art done by jaerezzed on DeviantArt.